Phone Sex
by Panda Qingdao
Summary: Saat keduanya saling merindukan kehangatan satu sama lain. Namun terpisah antara jarak yang jauh. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? [SEVENTEEN JEONGCHEOL/SEUNGHAN JUNHAO M YAOI] RnR? (Bad Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : Phone Sex

 **Cast** : Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Junghan, Xu Minghao, Wen Junhui.

 **Rated** : M

 **Genre** : Romance, Drama

 **WARNING!**  
 **SEX-SCENE .. OOC .. YAOI boyXboy!**

 **DLDR!**

..

..

..

"Jadi kau akan pergi berapa hari, _hyung_?" tanya Junghan sambil meletakkan makanan ke meja.

"Mungkin 6 hari. _Wae_?"

Junghan mendelik kesal, "Kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu daripada aku. Cih! Pergi sana kau!"

Seungcheol terkekeh pelan, wajah kesal Junghan terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya. Jika kekasihnya saat ini sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang buruk, ia akan langsung ' _menyerang_ ' Junghan dan membuatnya tak bisa berjalan esok hari.

Seungcheol mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Junghan dan mengecupnya.

"Aku melakukan ini semua juga demi kau, Junghannie~"  
Junghan tidak menjawab, ia masih kesal dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Ayolah, Hannie~ jangan marah begitu, bisa-bisa pesona cantikmu itu hilang, setelah menyelesaikan _project_ itu aku akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh dari sana," bujuk Seungcheol dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil, huh? Ya sudah pergilah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," ucap Junghan.

Seungcheol menarik tengkuk Junghan dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam lumatan-lumatan lembut, "Bagaimana jika melakukan satu ronde sebelum aku pergi?" Wajah Junghan seketika memerah mendengar ucapan Seungcheol tadi.

"Kau bisa ketinggalan pesawat jika tidak segera berangkat, bodoh." ujar namja cantik itu. Seungcheol berdecih pelan, "Jadi kau berniat mengusirku, sayang~"

Kekesalan Junghan yang tadinya sudah mereda kini muncul lagi sebab Seungcheol yang terus-terusan membuatnya ingin membakar hidup-hidup namja dihadapannya tersebut.

Setelah berhasil membuat Junghan jengkel dengan sikapnya, sang pelaku langsung pergi dari sana tak lupa ia memberikan _flying-kiss_ pada Junghan.

"Awas saja kau Choi Seungcheol."

..

..

..

Sejak dari pesawat tadi, Seungcheol tak henti-hentinya memikirkan Junghan. Apa yang ia pikirkan?

Tentu saja.

Wajah memerah Junghan dan matanya yang menatap sayu saat berada dibawah kendalinya, juga erangan dan desahan yang keluar dari bibir tipis nan lembut itu.

Oh! Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Seungcheol _turn on._

"Kenapa bangun disaat tak ada Junghan disini eoh? Dasar," gerutunya entah pada siapa -mungkin dengan _Lil' Seungcheol_ dibawah sana. "Aku yakin Junghan juga tidak akan tahan jika milikku tidak membobol lubangnya beberapa hari."

Seungcheol menyeringai setan.

Junhui -sekretarisnya- melihat itu langsung bergidik ngeri, "Kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_?" Seungcheol menoleh padanya dan mengangguk senang. Seperti orang idiot.

..

..

..

Sejak dari pesawat tadi, Seungcheol tak henti-hentinya memikirkan Junghan. Apa yang ia pikirkan?

Tentu saja.

Wajah memerah Junghan dan matanya yang menatap sayu saat berada dibawah kendalinya, juga erangan dan desahan yang keluar dari bibir tipis nan lembut itu.

Oh! Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Seungcheol turn on.

"Kenapa bangun disaat tak ada Junghan disini eoh? Dasar," gerutunya entah pada siapa -mungkin dengan Lil' Seungcheol dibawah sana. "Aku yakin Junghan juga tidak akan tahan jika milikku tidak membobol lubangnya beberapa hari."

Seungcheol menyeringai setan.

Junhui -sekretarisnya- melihat itu langsung bergidik ngeri, "Kau baik-baik saja, hyung?" Seungcheol menoleh padanya dan mengangguk senang. Seperti orang idiot.

..

..

..

"Bosannnn~"

Sudah dua hari, Junghan dirumah sendirian tanpa sang kekasih. Tentu hal itu membuatnya kesepian.

"Ah kenapa tidak terpikirkan sejak kemarin eoh?" Junghan menyambar ponsel dihadapannya dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk seseorang. Senyum lega terpancar diwajah cantiknya.

Drrtt... Sebuah pesan balasan.

From : Wonu-baby.

" _Mian_ , _hyung_. Aku tidak bisa berjalan, Mingyu menghajarku habis-habisan kemarin..."

Junghan menghela napas panjang, "Jihoon!" Ia mengirimi pesan kepada namja imut itu.

To : Jihoonie-baby.

"Jihoon-ah, bisakah kau ke apartemenku sekarang. Aku kesepian, Seungcheol sedang perjalanan bisnis di Hongkong."

Sent.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, pesan balasan masuk dari Jihoon. Ia takut-takut membukanya, bagaimana jika Jihoon tidak menemaninya disini? Begitulah pikirnya.

From : Jihoonie-baby.

"Aku sedang di Busan bersama Soonyoung. Kau lupa, _hyung_?"

Ia baru ingat akan hal itu. Lalu bagaimana ini?  
Ini menekan tombol call pada kontak Seungkwan.

 **"** _ **Yeoboseyo**_ **, Seungkwan-ah,"**

 **"Ahh** _ **Wa-waeyo**_ **,** _ **hyung**_ **Ughh..."** Junghan heran dengan suara Seungkwan yang terdengar aneh itu.

 **"Kau baik-baik saja, Kwan? Bisakah kau ke apartemen ku?"**

 **"Sangat baik. Aku ohh ti-tidak bi- ARGGHH HANSOL PELAN-PELAN AHHH,"** Junghan langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan Seungkwan. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan pemuda bule itu, bisa-bisa ia melakukan 'itu' saat matahari bahkan belum sampai tepat diatas kepala. Dasar.  
Seharusnya kau melihat dirimu sendiri, Junghan. Kau bahkan pernah melakukannya dengan Seungcheol seharian penuh.

"Aku suruh saja Chan kesini, eh dia kan masih disekolah." Ia bingung. Sangat bingung.

Bingo!

Dari semua sahabatnya hanya Minghao yang masih 'waras'. Junghan segera menghubungi Minghao.

"Dia pasti mau menemaniku, toh Jun juga sedang bersama Seungcheol saat ini."

Junghan mendesah lega.

 **"Ada apa,** _ **hyung**_ **?"**

 **"Datanglah ke apartemenku,"**

 **"Baiklah."** Ia tersenyum lebar sampai _eye smile_ -nya terlihat.

..

..

..

Setelah satu jam menunggu.

TING TONG...

Buru-buru Junghan membukakan pintu, "Pasti Minghao,"

Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat namja manis nan imut dihadapannya itu, "Masuklah." Minghao hanya mengangguk, begitulah ia seorang yang irit bicara.

"Aku harus apa, _hyung_?" tanya Minghao _to the point_. Junghan menatapnya sekilas.

"Tentu saja menemaniku yang kesepian, kurasa kau juga seperti itu, kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Saat kau menelponku tadi, aku sedang memainkan game terbaruku tadi," Junhan terkesiap. 'Pantas saja bocah ini tenang-tenang saja ditinggalkan kekasih-nya itu' batinnya.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri," Minghao mengangguk, 'Biasanya kan juga seperti itu'

Minghao berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil air dingin.

Junghan menghampiri Minghao perlahan, ia sebenarnya ingin menanyakan sesuatu namun ia malu jika harus mengatakannya pada _dongsaeng_ imut-nya itu.

"Minghao-ya," panggilnya. Minghao menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat Jun tidak bersamamu seperti saat ini, ketika ia sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis?"

Minghao berpikir sejenak, "Umm- menunggunya mungkin,"

"Lalu jika kau -umm merindukan sentuhannya?" Seketika wajah Minghao memerah. Blushing.

"A-apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" Sergahnya, ia enggan menanggapi pertanyaan _hyung_ cantiknya itu.

"YAK! Aku tahu Jun tidak akan tahan melihat wajah _aegyo_ -mu dan aku pikir kau sudah tidak polos lagi mengingat _seme_ -mu itu sangat mesum," ujar Junghan dengan seringai licik penuh kemenangan.

Minghao menunduk dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan seluruh wajah yang merona sampai telinga.

"Cepat jawab aku, Minghao-ya!" perintahnya. Junghan _hyung_ tidak sabaran sekali. Begitulah batin Minghao.

" _Arra_ _arra_ ," Minghao menarik napas panjang, Junghan dengan _excited_ mendengarkan cerita Minghao sebentar lagi.

"Junhui- _ge_ mengajakku melakukan 'sesuatu' jika ia sedang berada jauh dariku dan saat kami saling merindukan kehangatan satu sama lain," ia berhenti sejenak.

"Jadi~ apa 'sesuatu'-nya?" tanya Junghan penasaran.

"Kami melakukan _phone sex_ ," Junghan mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Apa itu?" Minghao terkejut mendengarnya, bagaimana tidak terkejut?! Ia yakin Seungcheol- _hyung_ sudah berkali-kali membobol lubang Junghan- _hyung_ , namun apa cuma begitu-begitu saja cara mereka melakukan _sex_. Huhh, ia tak habis fikir.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu itu, _hyung_?" Junghan menggeleng.

"Sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja pada Seungcheol- _hyung_ , _arra_ ,"

Setelah percakapan absurd mereka yang tidak pantas didengar oleh anak-anak dibawah umur itu. Kegiatan mereka berdua hanya menonton tv, memasak bersama dan berbaring santai di karpet. Hingga hari menjelang malam, Minghao meminta izin pada Junghan _hyung_ untuk pulang, dengan tidak rela ia membiarkan Minghao pulang. Dan berterimakasih padanya karena sudah menemaninya seharian.

"Padahal dia dirumah juga sendirian, kenapa tidak menginap disini saja sekalian. Dasar bocah itu,"

Junghan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. "Kurasa mandi air hangat dibawah guyuran shower bisa menghilangkan penat,"

Ia melucuti satu persatu pakaiannya dan berdiri dibawah shower yang mengucurkan butir-butir air hangat yang membuatnya rileks.

Tanpa ia sadari, pada gantungan pakaian di kamar mandinya terdapat kamera tersembunyi. Seseorang disebrang sana terlihat resah dengan keringat dingin perlahan turun dari dahinya.

..

..

..

Keringat dingin perlahan menuruni dahi pemuda berbibir _sexy_ itu saat matanya tanpa berkedip menonton sesuatu dari layar laptopnya.

Terdengar bunyi guyuran air dari laptop tersebut. Ternyata, ia tengah menonton kekasihnya yang tengah mandi.

Maniak sekali. Sebegitu rindukah ia jika sehari saja tidak bertemu Junghan, sampai-sampai ia memasang benda nista itu di kamar mandinya. Atau mungkin juga ada ditempat lain. Entahlah siapa yang tau isi kepala Seungcheol, kurasa hanya pikiran-pikiran kotornya tentang Junghan yang memenuhi kepalanya itu.

"ARGGH! Junghannie, aku merindukanmu," geramnya frustasi sambil mengelus gundukan yang terlihat besar diselangkangannya, "Bagaimana ini?"

Dilihatnya sekali lagi layar laptopnya, ternyata sang malaikat telah selesai mandi. Ia langsung mematikan laptopnya dan meraih ponsel untuk menghubungi namja cantiknya itu.

 **"** _ **Yeoboseyo**_ **, Junghannie,"**

 **"** _ **Yeoboseyo**_ **,** _ **hyungie**_ **,"**

 **"Kau sedang apa?"**

 **"Baru saja selesai mandi,** _ **hyung**_ **,"**

Mendengar jawaban dari Junghan tersebut membuatnya semakin turn on, mengingat hal tadi.

 **"** _ **Hyung**_ **, kau masih disitu?"**

 **"Junghannie, kau tidak merindukanku ya?"** pertanyaan Seungcheol tersebut hanya untuk menggoda Junghan. Tentu saja ia tahu jika Junghan saat ini tengah merindukannya, dan mungkin juga ' _little_ Seungcheol' dibawah sana.

 **"** _ **Hyung**_ **~ aku sangat merindukanmu, kapan kau pulang?"**

 **"Mungkin 4 hari lagi, bersabarlah sebentar** _ **chagiya**_ **,"**

 **"Aku bisa saja bersabar,** _ **hyung**_ **. Tapi- bagaimana denganmu, hum?"** Terdengar dari nada bicaranya yang rendah. 'Apa ia sedang mencoba menggodaku?' Batin Seungcheol gelisah.

Bagian bawahnya sudah tegang ditambah dengan suara menggoda Junghan membuatnya sangat tegang. Seungcheol pasti sangat tersiksa.

Seungcheol membuka celana panjangnya dan menyisakan _boxer_ -nya agar 'si kecil' tidak semakin kesakitan.

 **"Kumohon, jangan menggodaku, Junghannie."** ujar Seungcheol.

Suara kekehan Junghan dari seberang ponsel terdengar jelas. Junghan membayangkan wajah Seungcheol yang tersiksa karena hasratnya tidak dituntaskan. Itu salahnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Junghan teringat ucapan Minghao tadi siang. 'Mungkin aku harus menanyakannya pada Seungcheol _hyung_ '

 **"Umm... Seungcheol** _ **hyung**_ **, bisa aku bertanya sesuatu?"**

Seungcheol mengeryit heran, tidak biasanya Junghan meminta izin untuk bertanya.

 **"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan,"**

 **"** _ **Phone**_ _ **sex**_ **itu apa,** _ **hyung**_ **?"** tanya Junghan polos. Junghan tahu arti dari kata itu, namun ia benar-benar tidak tahu istilah semacam apa itu.

Seungcheol berusaha agar _junior_ nya tidak semakin tegang, bisa-bisa ia ejakulasi dini tanpa disentuh sekalipun.

Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang agak _sensitive_ jika ditelinganya.

 **"Ju-junghannie, da-darimana k-kau belajar kata itu?"**

 **"Minghao. Tapi, dia tidak memberi tahuku caranya,"**

Seungcheol menggeram tertahan. Anak se-imut Minghao bisa-bisanya tahu hal-hal semacam itu. Begitu pikirnya.

Seungcheol meraih ponselnya yang biasanya digunakan untuk bisnis. Ia mengirimi Junhui pesan singkat, senyum nakal menghias wajahnya.

..

..

 **TBC**

..

..

..

 **A/N.**

 **Ini ff Sebeuntin pertama gue... Maaf kalo jelek dan gak H.O.T! Gue udah berusaha... Kasian tu Babeh Seungcheol nanggung banget...**  
 **Next chap! Gue gak tau mau bikin JunHao NC'an ato gak...?**  
 **Sebenernya gue gak tega bikin Minghao yang udah kaga polos gitu...**  
 **BYE~~ Review juseyo...**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle** : Phone Sex

 **Cast** : Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Junghan, Xu Minghao, Wen Junhui.

 **Rated** : M

 **Genre** : Romance, Drama

 **WARNING!**  
 **SEX-SCENE .. OOC .. YAOI boyXboy!**

 **DLDR!**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Drrt.. Drrt..

Jun baru saja selesai mandi. Langsung meraih ponselnya diatas nakas. Ia berharap itu pesan masuk dari kekasih imut-nya. Namun saat dibuka ternyata dari _hyung_ -nya.

From : Seungcheol _hyung_.

Jun, kurasa _uke_ manismu itu butuh sedikit pelajaran karena telah menodai malaikatku dengan _experience_ tentang _sex_ -nya.

"Oh, jadi ia nakal saat aku pergi eoh? Tidak akan kubiarkan kau, Wen Minghao," ujarnya angin berharap itu sampai pada Minghao. Seringai mesum terlukis di wajah tampannya.

Sedangkan Minghao, ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya. Wah dia sangat peka.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **"Begini, Junghannie. Itu adalah sebuah permainan,"**

 **"Permainan?"** Bukannya mengerti, ia malah semakin bingung.

 **"Ya! Sebuah permainan imajinasi. Kau harus menggunakan imajinasimu agar permainan ini bisa menyenangkan,"** Seringai mesum tampaknya tak pernah luntur dari wajah tampan Seungcheol.

 **"** _ **Jinjja!**_ **? Bagaimana permainannya,** _ **hyung**_ **?"**

 **"Tapi... kau tidak boleh menolak dan harus menuruti semua ucapanku,** _ **arra**_ **?"** jelas Seungcheol.

 **"H'um, bagaimana caranya,** _ **hyung**_ **?"** tanya Junghan antusias. Seungcheol tersenyum lebar.

' _Geurae_! Hampir berhasil. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, _nak_!' lirihnya sambil mengelus _junior_ -nya yang masih menggembung.

 **"Apa kau siap, Hannie?"**

Junghan menggangguk mantap, **"** _ **Nee**_ **,** _ **hyung**_ **!"**

 **"Pertama-tama, bayangkan diriku yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangku dan dari rambut hingga dada yang masih tampak basah dengan butiran-butiran uap air,"**

Junghan mulai membayangkannya.

 **"Hyung, kau sangat sexy,"**

 **"Lalu, aku berjalan kearahmu yang berada diranjang. Aku menatapmu lapar seakan menelanjangimu..."** Junghan seolah kaget, jika benar Seungcheol akan ' _memakan_ '-nya maka ia akan dengan senang hati menyerahkan dirinya pada Seungcheol.

 **"Aku menaiki ranjang, menindih tubuhmu dan kau hanya diam. Aku mulai mengecup bibit tipismu itu,"**

Seungcheol bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Jujur saja, ia bahkan belum pernah melakukan _phone_ - _sex_ sebelumnya.

Oh ternyata dia sama polosnya dengan Junghan.

 **"Junghannie, kau masih disitu?"**

 **"** _ **Nee**_ **,** _ **hyung**_ **. Bagaimana selanjutnya?"**

Seungcheol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, **"Aku menatap kedua emerald cerahmu dan mengungkapkan kata-kata indah -gombal- padamu dan membuatmu salah tingkah."**

Junghan merona merah membayangkan hal itu.

 **"Biar kutebak, kau pasti baru saja** _ **blushing**_ **,"** Ia tidak bisa membantahnya karena memang yang dikatakan Seungcheol itu benar.

 **"Kau bodoh!"**

 **"Sampai dimana kita tadi?"** tanya Seungcheol sok lupa. Padahal memang iya.

Junghan semakin kesal dibuatnya, **"Bagaimana selanjutnya?"**

 **"Aku meraih dagumu dan mengecup bibirmu semakin lama ciumanku semakin panas dan menuntut. Kau mengerang keenakan..."**

 **"Eugghh! Hh-** _ **yunghh**_ **..."** desahan merdu keluar dari bibir manis yang menjadi candu bagi Seungcheol itu.

 **"Memberi celah agar aku bisa lebih leluasa menginvasi mulutmu, mengajakmu bertarung lidah dan saling bertukar saliva..."**

 **"Ahh.. Seungcheoll~** _ **hyu**_ **-nggg Eumm.."** Junghan sedang melumat bibirnya sendiri membayangkan jika Seungcheol-lah yang melakukan itu padanya.

 **"Aku beralih ke lehermu dan menjilatnya pelan hingga kau merasa kegelian,"**

 **"** _ **Hyunggg**_ **~ Ahh henti-kannh ituhh,"** erang Junghan kegelian, ia sudah berhasil masuk ke permainan Seungcheol ternyata.

 **"Hentikan apanya,** _ **sayang**_ **~?"** Goda Seungcheol dengan lidahnya seakan-akan yang masih berada di tengkuk Junghan. Ia tidak menjawabnya.

 **"Uhh... ituhh geli h-** _ **hyung**_ **..."**

 **"Bagaimana jika aku menggigit lehermu seperti ini,"**

 **"ARGGHH!** _ **Appoyo**_ **,"** teriak Junghan, antara nikmat dan sakit tidak jauh beda. Seungcheol menyeringai setan.

 **"Kau yakin aku harus menghentikannya?"**

 **"Ti-tidak,** _ **hyung**_ **. Tadi itu menyenangkan tapi tidak semenyenangkan saat bersamamu langsung,"** Seungcheol yakin saat ini kekasihnya itu sedang mempoutkan imut bibirnya. Menebaknya saja bisa membuatnya gemas.

 **"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan!"**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Jun melihat daftar _schedule_ Seungcheol untuk esok hari. Nihil.

Ia kira besok akan jadi hari yang sibuk, ternyata salah satu klien mereka mengundur rapat untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Entah kebetulan atau tidak. Ia merasa sangat beruntung.

Jun segera mem _booking_ tiket pesawat untuk malam ini dan tak lupa ia menghubungi Seungcheol, namun tidak bisa terhubung. Tentu saja karena Seungcheol aja lagi ' _ena_ - _ena_ ' sama Junghan.

"Ah terserah kau saja, _hyung_! Kujamin besok kau akan menyesal," ujar Jun acuh tak acuh.

Jun langsung menuju bandara dan berharap pulang ke Korea dengan selamat agar ia bisa meng ' _grepe_ - _grepe_ ' _uke_ imut-nya itu.

Pagi harinya.

Jun tengah dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen yang ditempati Minghao. Ia menyuruh sopir taksi itu agar mengendara lebih cepat.

Ia membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi kekasihnya itu saat dirinya kembali. Anggap saja _surprise_ gitu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **"Aku menyingkap kaos yang kau gunakan dan mulai menciumi dada hingga per-"**

 **"Eungghh h-** _ **hyung**_ **~ ahhh..."** Lenguhan serta desahan meluncur dari bibir tipis Junghan.

Seungcheol mengumpat kesal saat suara desahan Junghan itu semakin membuat ' _sesuatu_ ' didalam celananya merasa sesak. Ia langsung membuang benda sialan -celana kolornya- itu dan menggenggam miliknya yang semakin hard.

 **"Aku menciumi tubuhmu dan membuat tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku,"**

 **"Ahhh h-** _ **hyungg**_ **..** _ **more**_ **~ tandai akuhh..."** Ia membayangkan jika Seungcheol tengah mengecup leher, dada, hingga perutnya lalu menggigitnya pelan membuat tanda berwarna merah-keunguan kontras dengan kulit putih mulus itu.

Oh mereka sangat pandai berimajinasi -kotor-

Junghan memegang _junior-_ nya dari luar celana dan meremasnya pelan membuatnya melenguh keenakan.

 **"Aku melepas celana yang mengganggu itu dan membuangnya asal,** _ **junior-**_ **mu yang tegang juga precum yang berada diujungnya itu berdiri menantangku agar memainkannya,"**

Junghan membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai menggesekkan juniornya dikasur, **"Ummp.. ohh~ h-hyungi** _ **e**_ **..** **ahh..."**

'Benarkah itu Junghan-ku?'

 **"Ahh...** _ **h-hyungg~**_ **cepatlahh** **.."** Junghan meremas _junior_ -nya pelan semakin lama remasan itu berubah menjadi kocokan yang cepat.

 **"AHHH...SEUNGCHEOL!"** Ia mencapai klimaks-nya yang pertama.

Seungcheol tahu jika kekasihnya itu kelelahan karena baru saja mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, namun ia tak bisa biarkan hal itu begitu saja. Ia bahkan belum menikmati apapun, semakin tersiksa malah.

 **"Junghannie, kau siap untuk permainan inti?"**

Junghan meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas nakas dalam keadaan loadspeaker aktif, **"** _ **Ne, hyung,"**_

Seungcheol menyuruh Junghan untuk mengakang dan mengulum jari-jarinya sendiri, agar bisa memudahkannya masuk.

 **"Cukup, Junghan. Masukkan jari tengahmu kedalam lubang** _ **pink-**_ **mu yang sempit dan nikmat itu. Oh** _ **fuck**_ **!"**

Junghan memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam _manhole-_ nya, **"Su-sudah,** _ **hyung**_ **. Aku harus bagaimana selanjutnya?"**

 **"Keluar-masukkan jarimu disana..."** Seungcheol meremas junior besar dan berurat miliknya yang sudah sangat tegang itu.

 **"Lalu masukkan dua jari yang lainnya,"**

Junghan menjerit kesakitan saat dua jarinya menerobos masuk kedalam lubang sempitnya yang telah terisi satu jari. Perih. Sesak. Itu yang dirasakannya dibawah sana.

 **"Lakukan seperti tadi dan kau akan menemukan sesuatu,"** ujar Seungcheol.

Junghan mengeluarmasukkan jari-jarinya bukan kenikamatan namun perih dilubangnya yang ia rasakan.

 **"H-** _ **hyung**_ **, sa-sakit..."**

 **"Lebih dalam lagi,** _ **sayang**_ **,"**

 **"Ahh hyungg akuhh~ umpp ohh.. "**

Seungcheol mengocok _junior_ -nya ditambah dengan desahan dan erangan Junghan diseberang sana. Lenguhan rendah keluar dari belahan bibir seksinya saat ia berhasil mencapai kenikmatan. Bersamaan dengan itu, Junghan juga baru saja mencapai klimaks-nya untuk kedua kalinya.

 **"Junghannie,"** panggilnya pada Junghan yang sepertinya masih ngos-ngosan.

 **"Hosh~ hoshh.. Wa-** _ **waeyo**_ **,** _ **hyung**_ **?"**

 **"Kau siap memulai lagi?"** tanya Seungcheol mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya itu. Junghan mengiyakannya.

 **"Baiklah, masukkan kelima jarimu kedalam lubang sempitmu,"**

 **"** _ **MWOOO**_ **? KAU PIKIR LUBANGKU BISA MELAR DENGAN MUDAH EOH CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!"** teriak Junghan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh kekasihnya itu. Rasanya ia ingin gantian membobol lubang milik Seungcheol agar dia tahu bagaimana sakitnya berada ' _dibawah_ '.

 **"Oh ayolah, Junghan. Bahkan kelima jarimu itu belum bisa menyamai ukuran** _ **'lil**_ **Seungcheol disini, kau bahkan sudah berkali-kali merasakannya,"** seringai mesum tak luntur dari wajah tampannya.

Blush!

Junghan merona mendengar ucapan Seungcheol yang terkesan _frontal_ itu. Tidak mau munafik, jika _'lil_ Seungcheol lebih besar dan lebih nikmat dari jari-jarinya.

 **"Tapi, itu pasti sangat sakit,** _ **hyung**_ **."**

 **"Masukkan satu persatu jarimu dan buatlah gerakan** _ **zig**_ **-** _ **zag**_ **agar bisa dimasuki seluruhnya oleh semua jarimu,"** Seungcheol sebenarnya tidak kuat untuk mengatakan itu, ia ingin langsung membobol lubang sempit Junghan tanpa basa-basi sampai kekasihnya itu tak bisa berjalan.

Junghan langsung memasukkan ketiga jarinya sekaligus, **"Arghh pe-rih sekalihh..."**

Padahal baru beberapa menit lalu lubang itu dimasuki oleh jari yang sama.

 **"Maju-mundur(?) kan jarimu seperti tadi,"** Junghan mengangguk.

 **"Ohh uhh arghh** _ **hyungg**_ **enakk,"**

Seungcheol panas dingin mendengarnya, ia meraih _junior_ -nya yang kembali berdiri tegak karena Junghan.

 **"Masukkan dua jarimu yang lain kedalam lubangmu, Junghannie,"**

Junghan memasukkan keduanya sekaligus, lebih sesak dari yang tadi. Ia membiarkan kelima jari-jarinya disana untuk membisakannya. Bergerak sedikit saja, rasanya sakit sekali.

 **"Arghhhh!"**

 **"Kau baik-baik saja, Junghan-ah?"**

 **"** _ **Hyung**_ **, sakit sekali,"**

 **"Keluarkan jarimu perlahan sisakan ujungnya..."** Junghan mengeluarkan setengah bagian dari kelima jarinya didalam sana, **"Lalu masukkan kembali kedalam dengan keras,"**

Junghan menggeram pelan saat jarinya masuk. Tidak. Ia tidak menemukan titik kenikmatannya lagi. Jangan-jangan sudah hilang, begitulah pikiran polosnya bekerja.

 **"** _ **Hyung**_ **, aku tidak menemukannya lagi!"** ujarnya kepada Seungcheol.

'Jika saja yang masuk kedalam sana adalah _junior_ -ku pasti ia langsung mengerang keenakan.'

Seungcheol memberi aba-aba agar jari-jari lentik milik Junghan itu masuk lebih dalam dan menghentaknya lebih keras. Junghan langsung melakukannya dan _Bingo_!

 **"Ahh..** _ **hyunggg**_ **..** _ **fassterr**_ **~ ohh..."**

Junghan mempercepat jarinya didalam sana dan menubruk titik terdalamnya berulang kali hingga menimbulkan desahan kenikmatan dari mulutnya. Dan Seungcheol, ia terus mengocok dan meremas juniornya yang masih hard itu.

 **"Shh... Jung-han~"**

 **"Mmm ohh h-** _ **hyungghiee**_ _ **fasterrr**_ **~ ohh,"**

 **"Junghan, lubangmu sangat nikmat~ ahh..."**

 **"** _ **Hyunggg**_ _ **i'm**_ _ **comeee**_ **~ shh.. ohh.."**

 **"Bersama,** _ **sayang**_ **,"**

 **"SEUNGCHEOL~~/JUNGHANNIEE.."** kegiatan panas mereka berakhir dengan menyebutkan nama pasangannya saat mencapai klimaks bersama-sama.

Peluh membasahi tubuh mereka, juga lelehan cairan mereka yang mengotori tubuh dan kasur.

 **"** _ **Hyung**_ **, aku lelah** ," ujar Junghan kelelahan.

 **"Tidurlah,"**

 **"** _ **I love you**_ **,** _ **hyung**_ **,"**

 **"** _ **I love**_ _ **you**_ _ **more**_ **, Hannie."** Saat Seungcheol mengatakannya, Junghan telah terlelap kealam bawah sadarnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Jun berjalan mengendap-endap seperti seorang pencuri yang akan memperkosa pemilik rumah. Ia memasuki salah satu kamar apartemen itu dan menemukan seorang _namja_ manis terlelap dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia merangkak menaiki ranjang yang ditempati oleh _namja_ manis yang kita ketahui adalah Xu Minghao, kekasihnya. Memeluk erat tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu.

Ditatapnya lekat-lekat paras manis itu. Fokus matanya tertuju pada bibir _pink_ kekasihnya yang beberapa hari ini belum ia rasakan, ingin sekali ia merasakan kenyalnya bibir itu dan menginvasi rongga mulutnya lalu mengajak bertarung lidah.

Jun menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir _pink_ nan kenyal milik Minghao. Hanya menempelkannya saja lalu melepaskannya kembali. Ia menatap bibir yang baru saja dikecupnya tadi.

'Kurasa hanya mengecup saja tidak akan cukup.'

Jun kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya, namun kali ini lebih _intens_. Ia menarik sedikit dagu Minghao agar bibirnya dapat terbuka walau hanya sedikit, ia mengulum bibir atas dan bibir bawah Minghao secara bergantian.

Minghao kembali kealam sadarnya dan dari mimpi indahnya, namun ia merasa janggal seperti ada sesuatu yang melumat bibirnya. Firasatnya buruk sejak kemarin. Jangan-jangan ia sedang diperkosa. Oh tidak!

Jun yang menyadari Minghao mulai terbangun langsung menempatkan dirinya diatas kekasih imutnya.

Ia membuka perlahan kedua matanya untuk melihat sosoknya mengusik tidurnya dan bersiap-siap menghajarnya saat itu juga. Matanya mengerjab imut membuat namja kelahiran _Shenzhen_ dihadapannya itu tidak tahan, tapi ia masih bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak ' _menghajar_ ' kekasihnya itu.

"Eungg... Junhui- _gege_ , kau kah itu?" Jun mengangguk, "Bukannya kau seharusnya pulang dua hari lagi?" Raut wajah Jun berubah kesal karena pertanyaan Minghao tadi. Ia turun dari ranjang dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Minghao yang kebingungan.

" _Gege_ , kau mau kemana?" tanya Minghao dengan suara imut khas seorang _uke_ saat bangun tidur.

"Pergi tentu saja. Kau tidak mengharapkan kepulanganku, _kan_!" Minghao tahu jika kekasihnya itu sedang kesal. Ucul sekali seorang _seme_ bersikap seperti itu.

Minghao tanpa aba-aba langsung menerjang tubuh belakang kekasihnya itu. Jun yang terkejut hampir saja terjatuh jika ia tidak memiliki keseimbangan tubuh yang baik. Minghao mengusap lembut punggung dihadapannya dengan gerakan memutar seakan ia tengah menggoda kekasih tampannya.

Jun sempat terbuai dengan perlakuan Minghao dan akan langsung menerjangnya saat ini jika saja dia tidak ingat bahwa ia tengah dalam mode kesal, "Lepaskan!" Nada datar keluar dari mulutnya. Minghao terkikik geli.

"Bukankah kau kesini karena merindukanku, _ge_?" tanya Minghao memastikan.

"Bukan hanya itu tapi juga karena alasan lain..." Minghao mengeryit heran mendengar ucapan Jun, "Tapi karena seseorang tidak menginginkan aku, sebaiknya aku pergi lagi."

Jun tahu jika Minghao juga merindukannya tapi kekasihnya itu terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Menggemaskan.

Minghao membalikkan tubuh Jun agar berhadapan dengannya, " _Gege_ , lihat aku." Jun yang tadinya menghindari kontak mata dengan Minghao, kini menatap wajah manis dihadapannya. Minghao tersenyum bahagia.

Ia memeluk tubuh Jun yang terasa nyaman dan hangat lalu membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Jun. Menghirup aroma maskulin khas kekasihnya itu, "Aku merindukanmu, _ge_." Jun membalas pelukan Minghao. Akhirnya ia mengaku juga. Batin Jun senang.

"Jadi, hal apa yang membuatmu kembali selain karena merindukanku, _ge_?" tanya Minghao penasaran.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu," jawabannya membuat Minghao berdecak kesal.

"Istirahatlah dulu, _ge_. Aku mau mandi lalu membuat sarapan," ucap Minghao dengan senyum bahagia yang masih terukir diwajahnya, menambah kesan imut pada dirinya.

"Mandi bersama saja, _sayang_ ," ujar Jun menggodai Minghao dan mendapat sebuah handuk yang sengaja dilempar mengenai paras tampannya. Bukannya marah tapi ia malah terkikik gemas.

Jun memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponsel sambil tiduran diranjang. Menge-check isi ponselnya, mulai dari panggilan telepon dan pesan masuk. Tidak ada apapun bahkan dari _hyung_ -nya disana. Choi Seungcheol. Ia pikir _hyung_ -nya itu masih terlelap saat ini dan sama sekali belum menyadari jika ia sendirian disana. Jun ingin sekali menertawai _hyung_ -nya tersebut.

" _Gege_ , sarapan sudah siap! Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu," teriak Minghao setengah berteriak sekaligus memerintahnya. Jun langsung bangun dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Mereka makan dengan tenang di pagi hari ini, namun ketenangan itu tak akan berlangsung lama saat salah satu dari mereka menghentikan makannya sejenak. Seperti tengah menahan sesuatu, ia mencoba mengabaikannya. Kembali ia melanjutkan acara makannya, sesuatu bergerak mengelus benda diselangkangannya dengan sensual.  
Ia menatap sosok dihadapannya, sedangkan yang ditatapnya hanya melirik sekilas. Ia melanjutkan makannya dengan gemetaran dan nampak keringat dingin jatuh dipelipisnya.

 **BRAKKK!**

Jun berdiri dari kursinya dan membanting sendok dan garpu ditangannya. Tampak dari wajahnya yang pucat. Ia menatap tajam Minghao yang masih mengunyah makanannya dengan tenang.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Wen Minghao?" Nada penuh kekesalan keluar dari bibir Jun. Minghao mengernyit heran.

"Tentu saja makan, _ge_. Memangnya apalagi, _hum_?"

Jun menggeram kesal sedari tadi dibuatnya. "Hentikan kakimu nakalmu yang berani membangunkan penis besarku ini! Ohh~ kau tinggal memainkannya jika mau, tidak perlu menggodaku seperti ini, anak nakal." Ia mengelus pelan gundukan yang membesar diselangkangannya membuat desahan tertahan dari bibirnya.

Minghao memiringkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan _puppy_ _eyes_ -nya yang tentu sulit diabaikan oleh Jun, "Tapi aku masih ingin bermain-main dengannya, Junhui- _ge_."

Jun berusaha menyembunyikan wajah _horny_ -nya, "Bagaimana jika aku membobol lubang sempitmu itu saat ini juga, anak nakal?" Seringai mesum muncul di wajah tampannya.

 **GLUPP!**

Minghao mencoba menelan salivanya bulat-bulat namun terasa sulit. Terkejut. Tapi ia masih bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi itu.

Minghao melangkah mendekati kekasihnya, "Kau yakin, _ge_. Kau pernah bilang hanya akan ' _melakukannya_ ' saat malam hari. Kurasa petang masih sangat lama, ge."

Seringaian Jun semakin lebar, mengingat ucapan Minghao barusan. Sedangkan, Minghao bergidik ngeri melihat seringaian itu. Firasatnya tidak baik.

"Tidak! Bukan aku. Tapi kaulah yang akan memohon padaku agar membobol lubangmu sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan." Wajah Minghao berubah merah mendengar perkataan kekasihnya yang mengandung unsur dewasa dan tidak pantas didengar oleh anak dibawah umur seperti dia.

Ia bertanya-tanya maksud dari ucapan kekasihnya barusan. Menatap lekat-lekat kekasihnya curiga.

Jun berjalan mundur agak menjauh dari Minghao. Ia tersenyum -menyeringai- pada kekasihnya yang menampakkan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

Jun mulai melepas pakaiannya, membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Menampakkan dada bidangnya dan juga dua tonjolan kecil disana. Kancing kemejanya terlepas semua, terlihatlah seluruh tubuh bagian depan Jun terutama perut ber- _abs_ nya yang _sexy_. Minghao mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja asal tidak tertuju pada tubuh topless dihadapannya.

Jun membuka _zipper_ celana denim-nya dan melepas kain itu perlahan-lahan untuk menggoda Minghao disana yang seluruh wajah hingga telinganya memerah. Jun ingin sekali tertawa saat ini juga, namun ia urungkan. Celananya berhasil terlepas dari kaki panjangnya menyisakan celana dalam - _boxer_ \- nya yang masih menutupi bagian kebanggaannya.

Minghao meneguk ludahnya paksa, wajahnya pasti sangat merah sekarang. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali melihat tubuh Jun yang hampir _naked_ itu, tapi tetap saja ia malu ditambah lagi dengan Jun yang menatapnya intens. Dia memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu.

"Jadi, apa ini rencana licikmu, _ge_?" Tanya Minghao meremehkan. Jun mengangguk.

"Lalu?" Ia tidak mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya, hanya kedikan bahu dari Jun yang berlalu menuju ruang tengah. Dia mengabaikanku. Batin Minghao.

Jun sedaritadi melakukan kegiatannya dalam keadaan _half_ - _naked_. Santai. Ia seakan tak memerdulikan tatapan _mupeng_ dari Minghao.

Jika boleh jujur, Minghao sebenarnya tergoda dengan pemanandangan tubuh atletis dan _abs_ diperut kekasihnya yang terpampang tanpa penghalang apapun. Kecuali, bagian tubuh yang selalu membuat Minghao mendesah keras saat benda itu menusuk lubangnya dan berhasil membuatnya sulit berjalan keesokan harinya.

'Aish dia itu licik sekali'

Jadi kau sudah tahu tentang rencana licik kekasihmu itu, Minghao-ya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti permainan licikmu ini, _ge_." Gumam Minghao, bibirnya tertarik sebelah menciptakan seringai yang tak kalah mengerikan dari milik Jun.

Minghao menghampiri Jun yang tengah menonton tv. Ia langsung menghambur ke pelukan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jun. Ia menatap Minghao yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Minghao menggigit bibirnya, menatap Jun dengan pandangan menggoda. Jun yang dihadapkan oleh ekspresi seperti itu hanya diam menunggu apa-yang-akan-Minghao-lakukan-selanjutnya.

Minghao duduk dipangkuan Jun. Membuatnya semakin kebingungan, mungkinkah Minghao telah masuk perangkapnya. Seringai puas terpancar diwajahnya.

"Eunghh~ _Gege_..." Minghao menggesekkan _junior_ -nya yang setengah tegang dengan penis Jun yang besar dan akan bertambah besar jika terangsang. Itulah yang ia inginkan.

Jun meneguk ludahnya, tiba-tiba saja kerongkongannya terasa kering dan napasnya tercekat ditenggorokan.

"Junhui- _ge_ ~" Minghao memanggil nama kekasihnya itu dengan desahan yang merdu. Bagi Jun desahan Minghao itu lebih indah dari lagu apapun.

"A-apa?"

"Akuhh~ menginginkanmu sekarang, _ge_ ~hhh... Tusuk lubangku dengan penis besar dan berurat milikmu itu~ umhh..." Minghao merasa 'sesuatu' yang sengaja ia goda itu membesar dan ke-ras. Ya! Jun-nya terangsang.

Jun menangkup kedua pipi Minghao dan menyatukan bibir keduanya sesaat. Menatap Minghao dengan penuh nafsu dan juga cinta.

CUPP!

Kembali ia mencium bibir Minghao, mereka saling mengecup bergantian. Bukan ciuman sesaat seperti beberapa detik lalu, namun ciuman panas yang semakin _intens_.

"Eumm... mpphh..." desahan kenikmatan keluar dari sela-sela bibir Minghao. Membuat beberapa lelehan _saliva_ meluber menuruni dagu dan lehernya.

Minghao memukul pelan dada Jun, agar melepaskan ciumannya. Jun yang mengerti akan hal itu langsung melepaskannya, ia beralih menciumi leher Minghao dan memberi banyak tanda merah keunguan disana. Minghao mengerang sakit saat lehernya digigit terlalu keras oleh Jun.

Jun melucuti kaos yang dipakai Minghao dan langsung menciumi dadanya tak lupa juga memberi _kissmark_ disana-sini.

"Arghh _gege_ ~" Jun mengulum nipple kiri dan tangannya memelintir nipple kanan Minghao membuatnya mengerang keenakan. Tak sampai disitu, Jun kembali menciumi bibir Minghao dengan ganas. Jun mulai mengulum bibir Minghao dan membuat bibir itu tampak merah dan bengkak. Bagaimana tidak, mulutnya bergerak bagaikan _vacuum cleaner_ yang seakan-akan menyedot bibir Minghao.

Ia menggigit bibir bawah Minghao, menimbulkan erangan tertahan darinya. Jun tak ingin membuang waktu, ia segera melesakkan lidahnya ke rongga hangat Minghao. Mengabsen satu per satu gigi rapinya, menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya membuat sang empu kegelian dan mengajak lidah Minghao bertarung. Menunjukkan siapa yang lebih dominan, tentu saja Jun lah yang menang. Ia menjilat _saliva_ -yang entah milik siapa- mengalir menuruni dagu hingga dada.

Minghao tak henti-hentinya mendesah saat lidah nakal Jun bergerak-gerak diatas perutnya.

"Ahh~ _gege_..."

Kini lidahnya menggoda _'lil_ Minghao dan menggigitnya yang masih terkurung didalam celana.

"Eumm.. ohh~ _gege_... mhh lepas-kann~" Jun menarik lepas celana yang dipakai Minghao beserta dalamannya, terpampanglah _junior_ Minghao yang berdiri mengacung dengan _precum_ diujungnya juga lubang kemerahan yang berkedut minta dirasuki oleh _j_ _unior_ besar Jun.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Ming-ya!?" Ujar Jun menggoda kekasihnya yang terengah-engah dengan mulutnya yang terbuka. Meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Pemandangan yang berhasil membuat Jun dibawah sana sangat tegang.

"Eunghh tusuk lubangkuhh.. dengan kerass~ _gege_ hh~" Jun menyeringai setan.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Aku akkan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan hingga beberapa hari kedepan." Ucap Jun tepat di depan telinga Minghao dan menjilat daun telinganya membuat dia kegelian.

Jun melepas celana _boxer_ -nya dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Wajah Minghao memerah seketika melihat kejantanan Jun didepannya.

Jun menatapnya sekilas, ia tahu harus melakukan apa. Minghao meraih _junior_ milik kekasihnya itu dan mengocoknya pelan.

"Kulum, s _ayang_ ~" Minghao langsung memasukkan junior itu kedalam mulutnya.

Mulutnya hanya mampu menampung setengah bagian dari penis Jun, dan ia menggunakan tangannya untuk mengocok milik Jun yang tidak masuk dimulut kecilnya. Mengulumnya dengan _excited_ seperti memakan lolipop yang besar.

"Ohh... Eumm~" desahan kecil meluncur dari bibir Jun, saat Minghao semakin gencar mengulum dan mengocok _junior_ nya ditambah lagi geraman dari pangkal rongga mulut Minghao memberi sensasi getaran yang memabukkan.

Penis yang berada dimulutnya terasa semakin membesar dan mulutnya yang kecil hampir tidak bisa menampungnya. Sepertinya Jun sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan klimaksnya. Jun merem-melek menikmati _service_ Minghao.

 **CRROOTTT ...**

Cairan Jun menyembur memenuhi mulut Minghao, hampir saja ia memuntahkannya jika saja bibir Jun tidak meraup mulutnya yang penuh itu. Jun menelan sebagian cairannya sendiri dan lainnya diminum oleh Minghao, jangan lupakan beberapa yang meluber saat bibir mereka bertautan tadi.

"Kau siap, Mingie?" Minghao mengangguk lemah. Jun mengangkat kedua kaki Minghao dan menaruhnya dipundaknya lalu menempatkan kejantanannya didepan lubang pink Minghao yang berkedut. Memasukkannya perlahan tanpa pemanasan. Membuat Minghao mengerang kesakitan saat ujung kejantanan Jun menerobos lubangnya yang sempit.

"Arghhh!" teriak Minghao kesakitan. Jun yang khawatir, ingin menghentikan ini. Namun, Minghao berujar agar Jun cepat menyelesaikan ini. Setengah dari kejantanan Jun berhasil masuk.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menusuk lubang Minghao lebih dalam dengan sekali hentak.

"Ahhh!" Jun berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan milik Minghao. Membuatnya mendesah dan juga mengerang tertahan karena lubangnya masih perih. Jun mendiamkan penisnya didalam lubang Minghao.

" _Move_ ~ hhh... _gege_ ~" Jun menggerakkan penisnya didalam sana dengan pelan. Menariknya keluar hingga menyisakan bagian ujung penisnya lalu menghamtam ke titik terdalam Minghao berulang-ulang. Membuat Minghao tak henti-hentinya mendesah karena bukan hanya lubangnya saja yang mendapat _service_ namun kedua nipple dikulum, dijilat dan dipelintir secara bergantian oleh tangan kiri dan mulut Jun sedangkan _junior_ -nya berada dalam genggaman tangan kanan Jun, mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"Ahh~ gege... _fasterrr_ \- ouhh~" Jun mempercepat tusukannya pada lubang hangat itu.

"Ohh uugghh Jun-hui _ge_ ~ ahhh ya..." desahan terus meluncur dari bibir Minghao saat penis Jun menghantam titik kenikmatannya didalam sana.

"Ouhh lubangmuhh~ yang sempitth meremas penis-ku _sayang_... argh~"

"Penismu~ ahh~ saja yang besarr ohh..."

Jun merasa penisnya didalam sana semakin diremas oleh lubang Minghao, entah lubang itu yang semakin mengetat atau penisnya lah yang semakin membesar. Minghao juga merasakannya. Mereka akan segera klimaks sebentar lagi.

Jun semakin cepat dan keras membobol lubang sempit yang menggoda itu. Minghao hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah. Penis Jun semakin membesar di dalam lubangnya, ia lalu mengetatkan lubangnya dan memberi sensasi lain pada penis itu. Jun tidak tahan lagi, begitu juga Minghao mereka klimaks bersamaan.

"JUNHUI-GE..."

"MINGHAO-YAAA~~"

Jun jatuh diatas tubuh Minghao. Nafas keduanya tersengal-sengal setelah menikmati klimaks-nya. Minghao mencoba menyingkirkan tubuh Jun, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lelah walau hanya untuk bergerak.

" _Gege_ , singkirkan tubuhmu. Berat," perintahnya. Jun langsung bangun dari posisinya dan mendekap Minghao dalam pelukannya. Mengecup keningnya dengan penuh rasa cinta.

Minghao memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap perlakuan yang Jun berikan. Ia sangat menyayangi _gege_ -nya yang selalu melindunginya dan mencintainya itu.

" _Gege_ , cium aku." Minghao memanyunkan bibirnya didepan Jun. Kekehan pelan meluncur dari bibir tipisnya, menyadari jika kekasih imutnya sedang dalam mode manja. Ia mengecup bibir didepannya. Keduanya terpejam menikmati sensasi penuh cinta satu sama lain melalui kecupan manis itu.

" _Gege_ , _wo ai ni_."

" _Wo ye ai ni_ , Mingie."

Kebahagia terpancar dari wajah mereka. Pelukan keduanya semakin erat, seakan tak ingin salah satu dari mereka pergi barang sejengkal.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, _ge_."

Jun menggeleng pelan, "Tak akan pernah."

Keduanya terlelap kedalam mimpi masing-masing, menyalurkan kehangatan pelukan sepanjang sore. Sore? Ya. Mereka melakukannya sejak tadi siang dan selesai pada waktu sore. Mengabaikan dinginnya cuaca diluar sana.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Omake**

Seungcheol terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mencari-cari ponselnya di meja. Ketemu.

Ia menelisik isi ponselnya, banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari Jun. Ia menekan tombol dial, mencoba menghubungi _dongsaeng_ -nya itu. Tapi tak ada balasan apapun.

"Apa mungkin dia masih tidur?"

"Ah! Tidak mungkin. Ini sudah lewat siang,"

Tentu saja. Kau pikir Jun itu kau, Choi Seungcheol.

Seungcheol buru-buru mandi dan mendatangi kamar hotel Jun. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar itu berulang kali namun tidak ada respon sama sekali dari dalam.

Ia berinisiatif mendatangi resepsionist, dan apa yang ia dapatkan adalah...

"Maaf, Tuan. Penghuni kamar tersebut telah _check_ - _out_ tadi malam," ujar sang resepsionist. Seungcheol mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Kau yakin?" Sang resepsionist mengangguk, "Tuan Wen, bukan."

Seungcheol tak habis pikir, Jun tega meninggalkannya sendirian. Ah! Ini pasti karena Minghao. Pikirnya.

Ia mencoba menghubungi Jun sekali lagi. Tetap tak ada jawaban darinya. Ia menghubungi rekan kerjanya. Menanyakan tentang jadwal rapat hari ini, dan tanpa ia ketahui. Ternyata rapat itu diundur. Lebih tepatnya dibatalkan secara sepihak oleh orang itu.

'Aish kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku sama sekali,' gusar Seungcheol.

"Arghh! Keparat, Wen!"

Salahmu karena kemarin tidak mengangkat telepon darinya, Choi Seungcheol.

 **..**

 **..**

 **END**

 **A/N.**

 **Maaf ini telat (banget) update-nya *bow* Gue pikir juga JunHao itu keliatan UnderRated di Svt /gakdeng/ mereka berdua Cuma gak terlalu keliatan dari member lain, mungkin karena member dari China kali yah... /abaikan/ Thanks udah baca ff abal-abal gue ini... Yang gak HOT SAMA SEKALI :'... yahh inilah bentuk kenistaan dari bentuk gue *evilsmirk* :'v**

 **Thanks to :**

 **LulluBee | odultluluexo | KakJosh | dumbbellx | Yuni1906 | depitannabelle | JonginDO | SweetHoon | T.a | | Baby Yoongi | yukiyukaji | DaeMinJae | Starry sky and cat | bizzleSTarxo**

 **Makasih juga buat kalian yang udah nge-fav dan following. Maaf gak bisa nyebutin atu-atu.**

 **Review juseyooooo~~~~^^**


End file.
